reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:DRAGONSLAYER's (PS3
DRAGONSLAYERS (PS3 & 360) is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Brotherhood/Sisterhood The reason we were formed, to rebel against the LOCDRAGONSMOKES. A little about us, we are mainly a free roam clan. We only use rifles/repeaters when taking action. We are everywhere, we have no specifc area of claim. When it comes to other players, it all depends what we will do. If you have a mic, we will try communicating with you. If you talk smack, we will punish you until you either leave or we vote to kick you (we only vote to kick when you are in invincibility glitch). If you do not have a mic, it comes to whether or not you shoot at us, and our actions will vary. Its even funnier when you send us 'love letters' after we beaten you so much and you can't even spell to save your life. Go back to school kid. As for glitches, we know ALOT of glitches, but we don't use them for our own advantages or benefits. Only to protect ourselves (Undead Bait Glitch, in case somebody tries to use it on us, our PS3's won't get frozen). As for glitches while in the clan, we do it to ourselves all for fun, because we all need a good laugh. But now most of the fun glitches have been patched, and we all know who the party poopers are. (psn tag: Countryboy40260 he's the guy who complained to Rockstar about the glitches, he's the guy you want.) We're not a bunch of pussies who hide behind rocks, or play Peek-A-Boo behind a wall. We rarely ever use High Power Pistols or Mauser Pistols, or Semi-Auto Shotguns. We use Rifles, because it should take one shot to kill you, not a whole round of bullets. We don't hide behind walls, we don't camp anywhere, we hardly ever throw dynamite during a Land Grab, unless all you do is just camp in that one spot. We don't go so far out to snipe you, we go up to you and aim for your head with a Rifle or Repeater. When we're not playing Red Dead anymore, we most of the time are on our civilian accounts or having fun in a chat room (no, not text chats). This is good for new recruits so we can get to know you better and see if you can have some fun too. DRAGONSLAYER's was dead for a few months after our war with LOCDRAGONSMOKES, then it was revived when Countryboy40260 spread a bad reputation against the clan. Causing wars with just about everyone, and it has been revived and is now fully active, not only to hunt Countryboy40260 down. But to make a name for ourselves again. We are the real players of Red Dead Redemption, and we tend to piss other clans off for our natural skills. No 360's, Modding, and Glitching, because we are mostly expert aimers and we tend to play mostly on Hardcore. Joining the Family Joining the Family might be a little simple, but it's not one message and you're in. We don't really call ourself a clan, were more of Brothers/Sisters than anything else. We do get the occasional lady in the Family, who of course make our sister. But, were family and thats what you need to know first. We will play with you on your regular account first, it's HIGHLY recommended you have a mic, therefore we will get to know you as a person better and you will have a better chance of joining the Brotherhood/Sisterhood faster. At least be MATURE FOR YOUR AGE, don't come at us with a high pitched voice (or using voice changer) yelling and asking too many questions, it's just going to get on our nerves and we might not like that too well. Because we all need to get along with our fellow members so gameplay will be a lot more fun. This is a Brotherhood/Sisterhood which equals Family, and we have to look out for each other. There is no age requirement (unlike other strict clans), as long as you're good and wanting a clan/group to join. We have a two week initiation, too see if you're worthy enough too join and be trusted. If you think you suck but we can see you playing pretty well, we will help you get better. We practice until we start pulling headshots more and more often. We won't tolerate the people who use the 360 spin(because thats not true aiming, you know who you are if your reading this and you know its true), mods, hackers or talk smack about other Brothers/Sisters. You will be kicked out! If you would like to join, send DRAGONSLAYERsn1 or DRAGONSLAYERpl(who is on alot more easy to contact and get a quicker response) a message regarding your request, and we will try to help get you in, if you follow our standards. Members Leader (founder) * DRAGONSLAYERsn1 US/PS3 Members * DRAGONSLAYERpl (Assistant Leader/Active) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYER_945 (Assistant Leader/Active) UK/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERsyn (Assitant Leaderdown/ Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYER_p (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERzl- (Active) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERdm (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERsn (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERda (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYER_mad (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERwar (Active) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERsk (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYER_ice (Active) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYER_Dim (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYER_koi (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERcb (Inactive/ exiled) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERwc (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERSktn (Active) UK/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERyni (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERiron (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERkira (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERglee (Inactive) US/PS3 * DRAGONSLAYERd3ad (Active) US/PS3 Fake List *dragon-slayer579 *Anyone with just Dragonslayer is not one of us Alliances (Confirmed, Temporary or Friends within) *None Rivals (Or specific targets) *No rivals, we shoot whoever we want. Especially 360 spinning bitches, and beaner connections (super lag). External links Category:Posses }}